


That One Moment from Levi's Perspective

by galaxygaydreams



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, POV switch, levi pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygaydreams/pseuds/galaxygaydreams
Summary: Basically I was rereading Fangirl and got the urge to write the tiny scene from page 326 in Levi's perspective because I love that boy and I love that he loves Cath more than she realizes. Just a quick little thing that took me five minutes to write and one to edit. Enjoy!





	That One Moment from Levi's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a reminder that this is a scene from page 326 from Levi's pov.

Levi woke to the sound of the stairs creaking. 

Well, he hadn't really been woken by them, more like disturbed. He as a light sleeper as it was, and sleeping in his new girlfriend’s house with her dad not that far away wasn’t exactly relaxing, despite her reassurances that her dad didn’t really control what she did. 

Like they were going to do anything.

Cath was different. She liked to go slow. Levi knew she had anxiety and trust issues. She had told him outright. But sometimes it was maddening. She didn’t give much, but it didn’t take much from her to get Levi’s attention. Just a kiss on the hand and Levi would be overwhelmed. Maybe slow would work best for Levi as well. She muddled his brain in the best way if she gave him any more Levi wasn’t sure if he could handle it. It already felt like the blood running through his veins were chanting “Carther, Carther, Carther” just when he stood near her.

Levi let his eyes open slowly, taking in what little he could see from the light of the streetlamp filtering through the blinds. She was moving through the house, disappearing into the kitchen. Levi almost couldn’t tell if it was really her or if he was still half dreaming. 

She reappeared again, quickly checking the front door locks and then moving to peek out the blinds to the front yard. With the light hitting a sliver of her face, Levi could see that she was wide awake, but it was a different form of awake. Different from being awake in daylight, it was the kind of strange wide awake you could only experience in the early hours of the morning. He sat up as if to get a closer look.

She turned and saw him. It was a strange moment or recognition. Her hair, long and loose on her back, formed a halo in the light. He could just make out her features.

“Cath, what's wrong?”

She just shook her head and continued to stare at him. It felt as if for a moment she was going to rush forward, come to him. He willed her to.

Then the moment ended, and she walked back up the stairs. Levi felt back onto the couch and into a doze, feeling as if he just had contact with a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Just a little fanfic about a book that's about writing fanfic! I love this book and may continue with little scenes from Levi's pov in this if I find the urge. 
> 
> Also, I was attempting to mimic Rainbow Rowell's style in my own writing. Could you tell?


End file.
